


hey lover

by jules1648, trustsalvatore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, One Shot, Weaselbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules1648/pseuds/jules1648, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustsalvatore/pseuds/trustsalvatore
Summary: in which fred weasley asked for homework, not a relationship.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	hey lover

**Author's Note:**

> this was written out of sleep deprivation and anxiety from both parties. anyways, we both hope you enjoy reading this :)

“HEY!” 

Carina, who had been walking with Pandora Mortis toward their next class, came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard. She let out a huff, turning to face whoever was speaking to her and raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I was wondering if you had the potions homework,” Fred Weasley wasn’t the brightest of the Weasley family, “I can’t understand any of it.” 

“I have to go meet up with your brother,” Pandora stated, already moving away from the pair. She waved with two fingers, making her way toward the dungeons without another word.

The Malfoy girl cringed at the crowds, running a hand straight blond hair. She held her books close to her chest.

“So,” Fred drawled out the word, “Whatcha say? Potions in trade of anything you want.” 

She raised an eyebrow, silver eyes glinting at his words. The next words weren’t harsh. They were genuinely curious. “What would you have that I would want?”

“Well there's me, obviously and anything your heart desires.” 

“...Right. No.” Carina turned on her heel and began walking away, deciding that this was not at all worth her time. 

Fred urgently tried to match her pace. Walking backwards in order to look at her. “Please. Name your price and I’ll deliver.”

Carina sighed, coming to a stop. She would have been lying if she hadn’t had her eye on a Weasley product for some time. She turned to face him, keeping her head held high. “Fine. Do you still have those puking pastilles you were giving out to to the fifth-years?”

“Yes, it will be all on the house,” Fred looked like a kid being told they’re allowed to have sweets for breakfast, “You’re the best.”

“Don’t ever say that to me again.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want.” 

“CARINA!” To be clear, Pandora had been trying to catch up to Draco before he could go after his sister. From across the courtyard, Draco Malfoy was storming toward his sister. “Carina! Did you steal my ring again? You have your own!”

Carina gritted her teeth together, looking at her brother with a hint of exasperation. If life was a prison, being the elder sister to Draco Malfoy was maximum security. “And what of it, Draco?”

“That was a gift from Father to me for getting perfect scores,” Draco seethed, “Maybe don’t be dumb and he’ll get you one of your own rings.” 

“Maybe don’t be a bastard, and I won’t keep sending them back to Mother,” Carina shot back.

“Maybe you shouldn’t surround yourself with mudbloods all the time, and maybe Father would care more for you.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t worship Father so much, and Mother would actually be loving towards you.”

“Maybe if you’d grow up our parents might love you.” 

“Draco!” Pandora finally caught up to the boy, grabbing his arm. “We’re late for Herbology, and you still haven’t fixed your issue with the mandrake root.”

Carina snorted as Draco was dragged away by his partner. “You have the backbone of a chocolate éclair!”

The distant shouting of insults were heard from Draco until Pandora knocked him upside the head with her textbook. Fred couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. Everyone turned at the noise wondering if this is how he dies. 

“That was the best thing I’ve witnessed in a long time,” each word was between a fit of giggles, “If you ever need help pranking him I know the right one.” 

“Yes. Well, I found him lurking in my dormitory the other night. I need to get back at him for it,” Carina huffed, wrapping her arms tighter around her books. 

“Name a time and a place, love.” 

Carina narrowed her eyes, turning her entire body to look toward Fred. “Excuse me?”

“A cute nickname for a cute person,” Fred winked, “But I have to get going. See you in the courtyard say 10ish.” 

“...Sure?”

\----------

IT WASN’T TECHNICALLY LYING, WAS IT? Carina had told most of the other Slytherins that she had a tutoring session to attend, and about ten minutes later, was now sitting against the fountain in the courtyard, her nose in one of the books she’d borrowed from Pandora. Admittedly, she didn’t see the appeal. The writers seemed strangely pretentious, not that she would ever say it to Pandora’s face. If the girl had the courage to kill her father, she would have the courage to kill Carina as well.

Fred took the empty spot next to her, “How’s it going, love.” 

“We are not going through this again. My name is ‘Carina,’” She sighed, shutting the book and placing it on her lap. The girl dug through her bag before she pulled out a few parchments, holding it out to him. The Potions homework. 

“Kitty cat?” 

“This was a terrible idea.” Carina began to stand up, gathering her things.

“Doll?” 

“Goodbye, Weaselbee.”

“Wait, baby, you can’t leave me here!” Fred placed both hands over his heart, “You can’t leave me to the elements! Who will protect little ol’ me?” 

“You’re a Gryffindor, aren’t you? Be courageous and figure it out!”

“But, you’re a Slytherin. Aren’t you guys resourceful?” 

Carina rolled her eyes, already making her way back to the Slytherin dungeons. “Hence why I was going to use my resources to prank my brother. And it’s fallen through. Have a good night, Fred.”

Fred hastily grabbed his bag before standing up, “You may be resourceful but I’m the one with the supplies.” 

“From the looks of it, you need this more than I do. I have plenty of other ways to go after my brother.”

“Doll, this is a mutually beneficial arrangement. You prank your brother and I get to stare at a beautiful face for the rest of the night.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, turning to face the boy. She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. He wasn’t necessarily ugly, but Merlin, if this was how he flirted… “It’s no wonder you’ve been single for six years.”

Fred scoffed, “For your information I have had girlfriends, thank you.” 

“Name one that lasted longer than a week.”

“Your mum.” 

“Goodnight, Fred.”

Fred trailed after her like a lost dog, “Come on, we didn’t sneak out past curfew to not prank Draco.” 

She let out a heavy sigh. He wasn’t necessarily wrong. What did she look like, going out of her way to sneak out and see Fred Weasley at ten o’clock in the evening, only to come back empty-handed. “What did you have in mind?”

The shit eating grin that appeared on Fred’s face was enough to make Carina question her life choices.

“Well…” 

\----------

“I HAVE BEEN WORKING AT THIS SCHOOL FOR THIRTY-NINE YEARS,” McGonagall said slowly. She glared down at the students in front of her, leaning against a desk that read ‘Headmistress McGonagall.’ “And only once -- in nearly four decades of teaching -- have I witnessed such a blatant show of disrespect for Slytherin House. From a Slytherin, no less.”

The two troublemakers stood there. Covered head to toe in super strength glue and a variety of colors of glitter. The prank might have gone a little sideways but it was worth it. They had originally planned to have a device spew the glue and glitter all over Draco’s dorm; but as they were arming it in the common room, it may have malfunctioned. Which in turn caused the entire common room and multiple dorms to be covered. 

“Detention?” Fred questioned. His shoes looked mighty interesting right now.

“Detention and you have to assist the cleanup of the Slytherin common room and dorms,” McGonagall added. 

Bold of McGonagall to assume Carina Malfoy knew how to clean.

\----------

“THINGS COULD BE WORSE.” 

Carina rolled her eyes even though Fred couldn't see from his position on the floor. She dusted off the remains of glitter, which seemed to be permanently embedded into her Slytherin robes. “How could things possibly be worse?”

“We could have been forced to clean all the Quidditch trophies,” Fred shuddered at the memory of him and George being forced to clean them everyday for a month. Fred found out there were muscles in his fingers he never thought could be in pain. “At least this way once we’re done, we only have to serve detention for another week.” 

“Just… Just. Don’t touch anything. Don’t talk. Don’t breathe. Don’t even perceive me,” Carina ordered, beginning to clean up the remainder of glitter on the fireplace. 

“Doll, you’re impossible not to perceive.” 

“We’re in Slytherin territory. I could hex you, if I wanted to,” Carina said mindlessly. She started to polish the items on the fireplace, struggling to reach the Slytherin crest at the very top. She really wasn’t sure how she was supposed to reach it without a broom, and something told her that the ghost of Salazar Slytherin wouldn’t be very happy to know that his crest was currently decorated with glitter and gold.

“Depends, what hex are you thinking?” Fred sat back on the floor taking a quick break as he grinned up at her. 

“What did I just say about speaking?”

“We’re rule breakers. What’s another one, doll?” 

“This is the first time I have ever broken one of the rules here. Don’t think for a second we’re anything alike.”

“Doesn’t stealing count as breaking the rules?” It was a genuine question but that didn’t make the duster hitting the back of his head hurt any less. 

\----------

“WELL, WHAT ARE WE MEANT TO DO NOW?” Carina sat on the floor outside of Flitwick’s classroom. About ten minutes had passed since detention was supposed to start, and from the looks of it, no one was coming to open the door. And they couldn’t exactly leave, seeing as McGonagall had let them off on only a week’s detention.

“We still have a week of detention to finish. I say we get to know each other a little better. What you reckon, Doll, a little twenty-one questions?” Fred wiggled his eyebrows. He always managed to look stupid. 

“Do I have another choice?” She didn’t. It was either this, or suffering in silence and boredom.

“No.” 

Carina sighed. She shut her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. “Fine. You start then.”

“What’s your favorite color?” 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “How original.”

“Mine’s silver,” Fred grinned, “Kinda like your eyes.” 

“...Mine isn’t green.” Fred Weasley’s eyes were, though. “It’s…”

It was green.

“...Red.”

“Red? That’s not very Slytherin of you, Doll.” 

She sighed, resisting the urge to massage away her pounding headache. “Not everything I do is dictated by my house, Weasley.”

The usually empty classroom was now filled with Fred’s laughter. 

“You ask the next question.” 

“Um… All right,” She sighed. Carina thought for a moment, searching for the most creative question she could think of. “What does your amortentia smell like?”

“What does yours smell like?” Deflection at it’s finest. 

Not its finest. Not against a Slytherin. “You’re the one that wanted to play this game, Weasley. Answer the question like a good boy.”

Fred groaned, “Fine. You’ve tied my hands. It smells like expensive perfume, vanilla, and fresh ink.”

“Got a crush on me, do you, Weasley?” Carina mused, her eyes still shut. Not because she was genuinely tired. At this point, she was wide awake, but she was not going to look him in the eye.

“Well then, what does yours smell like?” 

“Um…” Carina shut her eyes, trying to recall the memory. “Fireworks powder. Sandalwood. Sweets.”

“Got a crush on me, do you, Malfoy?” Carina would never admit how much she liked to see him smile. 

“There are plenty of people that smell like that. Don’t flatter yourself.”

That just caused Fred to laugh more causing both to get scolded by a Professor walking nearby.

\----------

“HEY, DOLL, WAIT UP FOR ME.” 

Fred was out of breath. How long had he been running? 

Carina stopped halfway down the corridor, turning to face him. She raised an eyebrow, relaxing her shoulders when she realized who it was. “What is it, Weasley? I’m late for study hall.”

“I have a very important question to ask you,” Fred nervously looked around, “Let’s go somewhere more private.” 

“For the last time, no, I didn’t have anything to do with Harry’s name in the goblet. I don’t know why everyone keeps asking if Slytherin house had anything to do with it, but we didn’t.”

“What?” Flabbergasted was the only fitting word to describe Fred’s confusion. “That’s not what I was going to ask.” 

Carina opened her mouth to retaliate, until she realized what he had said. “...Oh.”

“Exactly, so follow me to the Astronomy Tower real quick.” 

“I am not going to follow you to the Astronomy Tower.”

And then she did.

The Tower was beautiful. Filled with a colorful display of fireworks, wildflowers strewn over the floor. A definite fire hazard but Carina couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“Will you Carina Malfoy-”

“You better not be proposing to me right now, Weaselbee.” 

“Anyways, will you Carina Malfoy let me, Fred Weasley, take you to the Yule Ball?” In Fred's hand was a single red rose as an offering. Probably a peace offering but the sentiment was nice nonetheless. 

Carina pressed her lips together, trying desperately not to say ‘yes.’ Trying desperately to seem as cocky as her younger brother. “...You want the only daughter of the Malfoys to go to a public ball with Weasley?”

“Yes?” It sounded more like a question over a statement, “I don’t see the big deal.” 

“Apart from the fact that I may as well be smited by most of Slytherin house?”

“Smite, shmite. They wish they were us.” 

“You know, I really don’t think they do.”

“I beg to differ, Doll. After all we’re gonna be the hottest couple there,” to prove a point Fred pulled her in for a mock tango dance. 

“See,” he looked down to her, “They have nothing on us.”

\----------

“YOU’RE GOING TO THE BALL WITH MY SISTER?” Draco questioned, grabbing Fred’s arm as he walked. The younger boy’s eyes were lit up with a cruel sort of hatred and disbelief. It seemed that the Slytherins couldn’t keep their mouths shut about the pair.

“She tied my hands, really. How was I, a simple Gryffindor, to say no?” 

“Are you saying she’s into bondage, Weaselbee?”

“That’s weird to say about your own sister, don’t you think?” Fred looked at the younger Malfoy a little weirdly now. 

Draco froze, his ears turning pink as he struggled to defend himself. “No! That’s not what I meant! I just… you… I didn’t mean it that way. You…” 

“Walk away, Draco,” Carina sighed, approaching the two. She gave her younger brother a stern look, before he gave up and walked away, muttering something to himself. Carina turned her attention back to Fred, raising an eyebrow. “Bullying my baby brother now, are we, Weasley?” 

“Who? Me?” Fred turned around, feigning innocence, “I would never bully the underclassmen. Have you always thought this low of me?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “I can’t even count the amount of times you’ve hexed the Slytherin dorms.”

“That was only in retaliation, Doll. War is about getting your hands dirty,” Fred scoffed in rebuttal. Her accusation did have merit but not the whole story. Besides, the detention was worth the look on everyone's face. 

Carina pressed her lips together, tilting her head at him. “Aren’t you a part of the group that boo’s when first-years are sorted into Slytherin?”

Fred simply shrugged, “All I’m saying is that the sorting hat only places purebloods in Slytherin which is inherently biased and they could have better potential elsewhere. Such as Gryffindor.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m sorry. Isn’t your entire family sorted into Gryffindor purely because you’re a Weasley?”

“Is it my fault the Sorting Hat got tired of all of us?” 

“Is it a first-year’s fault they have ambition?”

“Is it a problem with the student or the Sorting Hat? Other houses have ambitious kids but if they’re pureblood, Slytherin is their only option.” 

Carina raised an eyebrow. Was he really this dense? “That’s not true. Have you looked in the mirror?”

“Never said I was ambitious,” Fred sighed, “You have to be brave in order to deal with McGonagall after every prank.” 

“You have to be ambiti-- Nevermind. Nevermind. Just… Nevermind.” Carina threw her hands up, turning in the other direction and muttering to herself.

“Wait! What color do I need for my tie for the ball? Carina! Hey, wait up!” 

“IT’S A BALL, YOU IDIOT! YOU WEAR A BOW! AND BLUE!”

\----------

FRED WAS NEVER ONE TO GET NERVOUS. But there was a first for everything right? He waited patiently outside of the Slytherin common room for Carina to appear. They had been in each other’s presence many times before. Why was this any different? Maybe because it was technically a date.

Carina had been standing next to him for five minutes. “Are you going to stand there and look like an idiot all day, Weasley? Or are you going to greet me like a gentleman?” 

“Oh! Hey, Doll,” Fred simply stood there starstruck, “You look beautiful.” 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” She nodded at his outfit. It looked to be a hand-me-down, but it fit him well. Suited him, really. Carina was sure she would have hated it on anyone else. “I didn’t know you knew how to clean up, Weasley.”

“You basically took back your compliment,” Fred grasped her hand as he began to walk with her towards the stairway.

“All right, then you look… good.”

“You could have just said, handsome, amazing, the best person ever, wonderful, sexy-” 

“I said ‘good.’ You’ll take ‘good.’”

“Good looking?” Fred cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Not awful looking,” Carina said mindlessly, taking his arm as they stopped in front of the Great Hall. She chuckled when her eyes landed on the dancing crowd, turning to Fred. “I don’t suppose a Weasley knows how to waltz.”

“Pfft, of course I don’t,” Fred laughed. 

“Of course you don’t,” Carina breathed, shaking her head.

“But, I have the most amazing teacher. Not even mentioning the most beautiful,” sweet talking seemed to be Fred’s only decent strength in life. 

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. No, Fred Weasley’s charms were not breaking her down. No, she was not giving into his words. What are you talking about? Carina Malfoy would never. “I think I once heard you say that your destiny lies outside of the halls of a classroom.”

Fred hummed only half listening. Something, someone, else held all his attention and it wasn’t the conversation. 

“Can you stop ogling for two seconds?” Draco rolled his eyes in mild -- severe -- disgust. 

Carina narrowed her eyes at her younger brother. She glanced around the room, searching for the girl that would, no doubt, have been wearing a silk green dress. “Shouldn’t you be with your assassin?”

Draco was very close to throwing hands and hexes, “At least I’m not with a blood traitor.” 

“I’m not going to insult Pandora Mortis to get back at you, Draco,” She sighed in boredom.

“I didn’t know you had morals, sister,” Draco spit. The word left his mouth as if it physically hurt him to say.

Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. Pandora approached the boy, letting out a sigh when she noticed the scowl on his face. It seemed that she was always saving him from things, wasn’t she? “Draco!”

Snickering was heard from behind Carina as she and Fred watched the youngest Malfoy get hauled off by his very scary girlfriend. 

“At least it’s not Pansy Parkinson,” Carina shrugged, tilting her head as Draco began to lead Pandora in a dance. Not that anyone actually knew it, but Draco was actually rather happy to be at the ball with his girlfriend.

“She’s a real peach isn’t she? I’ve never seen Draco be tamed before.” 

“She’s got him wrapped around her finger. And I think he likes it,” Carina wrinkled her nose, not out of disgust for the girl but out of disgust for the idea that Draco Malfoy could feel love.

“I didn’t know we were kink shaming now, Doll,” Fred turned to face her. He would never get tired of looking at her. She was beautiful by every definition. If you were to look up beautiful in the dictionary written by Fred Weasley, there would simply be a picture of Carina. 

The corners of Carina’s lips twitched, but she remained staring at the crowd. She could feel his staring, and she would have been lying if she said she was against it. “Like what you see?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t mind seeing a little more though,” Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her. He isn’t serious. Right? 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” She hummed, grabbing one of the glasses of fruit punch from a passing servant. 

“I’m more than a pretty face, Doll,” Fred winked, “I just don’t think we have the time tonight to unpack all of that.” 

She snored, remembering a video that one of the half-bloods had shown her of a lanky, pale man. Without thinking about it, she made an impression of him. “We don’t have the time to unpack all of that.”

“Now you’re getting it.” 

“I… honestly didn’t even mean to say that,” Carina said with a laugh, bringing her hand to her lips.

“No, I’m glad you said it. It just shows we have so much in common,” Fred subconsciously rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, “We were practically made for each other. Soulmates if you will.” 

She frowned, glancing up at the ceiling. It was lit up with white lights, fake snow falling from the ceiling and covering the floors of the Great Hall. “Since when do we believe in soulmates?”

“Doll, we’re wizards, why are soulmates out of the realm of possibilities?” Fred wasn’t wrong, but he definitely did not have to say it. 

“I… Don’t know,” She admitted after a moment. Then, it occurred to her why she didn’t believe in her soulmates: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. “I suppose I’ve just never seen it before. Do you know how children always believe that their parents are soulmates?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever doubted my parents were soulmates,” Fred admitted sheepishly. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

Carina only hummed in response, her eyes falling to the rim of her cup. It wasn’t something she talked about often. She wasn’t even sure Draco talked about it a lot with Pandora -- the lack of love between their parents. The way Lucius always seemed so possessive of their mother, as if she were an object rather than a person. The way Narcissa rarely left the house without her husband’s permission.

There were times where she wondered what it might have been like, if she actually had been born into a lower rank. If she hadn’t been born into the shell that was Carina Malfoy, firstborn daughter of Lucius. A person that wasn’t even meant to exist.

“Is everything okay?” 

“I’m all right. Just… it’s strange, is all.” Her shoulders had fallen, silver eyes refusing to meet Fred’s green ones. She wondered if her mother might have liked Lucius at one point. If there had ever been a time where she felt the same about Lucius, as Carina had felt about Fred. 

“Would you like to dance now?” Fred offered his hand. 

Carina looked back at him, meeting his gaze. He was pretty, wasn’t he? She’d never actually paid much attention to it, but she could feel her heart race in her chest when her fingers met his. “I’d love to.”

“So, how do we dance?” 

\----------

“ARE YOU GROWING BORED OF THIS OR IS IT JUST ME?” Carina asked, her heels already beginning to ache with how often she was walking between the dancing area and the tables. She pulled out a few pins, placing them into her bag and letting platinum blond locks fall past her chest. The ball was coming to an end, anyway, and she had never considered herself ‘unattractive’ before. 

“Yeah, it’s getting boring,” Fred sighed. He had already slid off his blazer, running a hand through his hair. “Want to go to the Astronomy Tower for an hour or so?” 

She chuckled, glancing at him. “Think we’ll get detention for it?”

“Nah, I think McGonagall is too tired of us to give us another detention.” 

Carina snorted, already going to stand up. She held her hand out to him, helping him to his feet. “You know, I wasn’t a heathen before I met you.”

“Oh, please. You were always defiant, just in ways that wouldn't get you caught.”

She grinned up at him, bringing her face close to his. “You have no proof.”

“You stole Draco’s rings,” Fred began before delving into every other fun fact he could remember from their twenty-one questions detention day. Twenty-one questions, which had turned into fifty-three before they were finally let out of the classroom and sent back to their dorms.

Carina grinned, stepping closer to him. “Pay attention to me, do you? You could write an entire paper on me, with everything you just listed.”

Fred took a step towards her as well, “Please, you could probably do the same.” 

She pressed her lips together, moving closer to him until there was only an inch of space left. Jot that she’d actually believed it before that night, but he smelled of sandalwood, sweets, and fireworks powder. “Ever been to the Slytherin corridors?”

“Besides for a prank or two, never,” Fred leaned in even closer. A piece of paper could fit between their faces now. Only just barely. 

“Do you want to?”

“If you’re willing to have me.” 

“Do you think you could handle it?”

“Can you?” 

Fred crashed his lips to hers. Almost as if a magnet was pulling him forward. He grasped her face in both of his hands holding her close. Afraid she may disappear if he were to let go. 

“Oh, look. Your sister’s having a lovely time,” Verena snorted from beside Draco and Pandora, motioning to Carina and her date.

Draco wrinkled his nose, downing the rest of his glass. “Shut up, Kouame.”

\----------

“FRED. You’re sitting here. At the Slytherin table. For breakfast,” Carina blinked, glancing up from her meal.

“Yes, I am,” Fred blinked at her, “Because I have a very important announcement to make that will likely result in my detention.” 

Carina’s eyes widened, quickly trying to pull him back down and quiet him. It was a wonder Pandora was able to do it to Draco. “Merlin, Fred, what are you doing?” 

“You’ll find out soon, Doll,” Fred winked before standing up on the table. “Hit it, George!” 

Suddenly the entire Great Hall was lit up in various firework displays. Each one more grand than the last. First-years were mesmerized by the show. Every other year was tired and wanted to know who was going to kill Fred Weasley first. Suddenly, Fred brought the attention back to him on the Slytherin table. 

“I, Fred Weasley, am asking you, Carina Malfoy -- in the only way I know how -- if you would do me the honor of being my official girlfriend?” 

She was going to pretend she hated the fireworks now. She was going to lie, and she was going to say that she wasn’t flattered. Carina brought her hands to her lips, covering the smile that was appearing across her face as she watched the fireworks die down. She looked back at Fred, resisting the urge to make a snarky remark. “Of course I will, Weaselbee.”

“Ya hear that George! She said yes, it worked!” Fred laughed as his broom came tumbling towards him. Him and George took flight around the room, in between fireworks, doing every broom trick in the book.

“Detention, Weasleys! And 20 points from Gryffindor!” McGonagall’s words might have seemed serious but the grin on her face said otherwise. 

“Fred Weasley?” Pandora asked, glancing at Carina. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

Carina only shrugged in response, watching Fred with an amused expression. “He’s charming.”

\----------

“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?” Carina was tired. Fred had forced her out in the middle of the night and she quite honestly didn’t have the energy to fight with him about potential detentions. Not that the Slytherin Prefects would have said anything about it -- but then, one of the Slytherin Prefects was her baby brother. Her snitch of a baby brother, at that.

“It’s a surprise, Doll,” Fred winked at her before continuing his rampage. 

She groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Fred Weasley, I would like to sleep.”

Fred laughed, “Sleeping is for the weak, Doll. Besides you aren’t gonna want to sleep for this one.” 

“Have you no pity? No empathy?” Carina whined, dragging her feet against the floors. All right, maybe she started acting a bit more like a Malfoy when she was tired.

“You’ll get plenty of pity and empathy later,” Fred held her closer as the stairs began to stoop. 

She came to a stop at one of the windows, where she realized Fred had a broomstick in his hand. Carina slowly backed away then, nearly stumbling back and tumbling down the stairs in the process. “I am not going on a midnight broom ride with you. You’ve been watching too many of those muggle films.”

“You’ll be riding a broomstick at midnight just not the one you’re thinking of.” 

Carina stared at him with a blank expression, unfazed by his comment. With that, she turned on her heel, and began making her way back down the staircase.

“Come on, Doll! We did not walk all the way out here for you to go back to bed!” 

“Apologize!” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Okay! Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Doll. I’m sorry!” Fred seemed to get more desperate with every word. His bottom lip jutted out, looking at his girlfriend with an expression reminiscent of a kicked puppy.

The Slytherin girl let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders falling as she made her way back up the stairs. She glanced between Fred and the broom, raising an eyebrow at him. “You don’t seriously expect us both to fit on that.”

“Yes we can. Just hold on tight.” 

“...You’re insane. There’s absolutely no way I’m going to get on that broomstick with you. You could not possibly convince me to risk my life for the sake of…”

And then she did.

Carina shut her eyes tightly, her fingers clasped together and wrapped around Fred’s torso. The wind lightly blew in her hair, occasionally getting in her mouth and forcing her to bury her face in his sweater. This did not stop her from muttering to herself, “This is insane, stupid, ridiculous--”

“Doll, we’re here.” 

“Oh.”

Fred let Carina get off the broomstick first before following shortly behind. The rooftop was beautiful. Stings of lights strewn around, flowers coming from cracks, soft blankets covered the harsh ground. If there was one word to describe Fred Weasley as a boyfriend it was ‘romantic.’ 

“It’s…” Her eyes softened, fingers intertwining themselves with Fred’s as she gazed at the scenery. She took in a breath, not sure what word to use. How exactly she could bring herself to such a personal show of affection. So, she stuck with something simple. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

The silence between them was never awkward. Either one of them is content simply being in the vicinity of one another. Carina never imagined her future at Hogwarts to look like this. Midnight dates with a Weasley much less. 

“Have you ever fallen in love with someone?” 

“What?” Carina looked at the Gryffindor boy who seemed content staring at the stars. 

Fred kept his gaze up, searching for constellations he couldn’t even remember and then choosing to make up his own. “Fallen in love with someone. Have you?” 

“I’m,” She paused. Would the next sentence sound too sad? The Slytherin, privileged Malfoy girl who should have had everything. Who was born with the world at her feet. Who could have literally bought England if she wanted to. Carina swallowed, turning her attention toward the sky. Suddenly, it made sense why he was staring at them. “I’m not sure I know what that feels like.”

“Sometimes I think I’m unlovable,” Fred let out a sad laugh, “I mean who would fall in love with me. I'm noisy, cocky and generally an ass. Nobody in their right mind would fall in love with me.” 

“Fred.” Carina looked over at him, resting her hand underneath her face so she could look at him properly. He was pretty, wasn’t he? The red hair, the green eyes. He was charismatic, and smart in his own way. She wasn’t sure there was a moment when was with him where she wasn’t smiling. “Yeah, I agree with you.”

“Well, that wasn’t the response I was expecting; but thanks,” Fred deadpanned.

“You’re an idiot, Weasley.”

“What?” Fred Weasley was completely and utterly lost.

Carina rolled her eyes at the dumb boy before kissing him. It felt like their last but she knew deep down it was truly on their beginning. 

“You belligerent, bumbling, idiot,” She muttered. “I love you.”

“Oh. Oh! I love you, too!” 

She chuckled, leaning forward and resting her head against his shoulder. “And you wonder why you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw…”

“Thanks, Doll. I totally needed to be humbled in this very second,” 

“I think you always do,” Carina smiled. She lifted her head, smirking at him. He returned the gesture with a glare. After a few seconds, they broke through the tension with laughter. Carina leaned her head on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking while he nearly doubled over.

As the hours went on, they failed to notice that the sun had risen. 

\----------


End file.
